Albino Married Panda
by Keewanii
Summary: [COMPLETE] "Hun, gaunku.. merosot, bagaimana ini?" "Kau menginjaknya, Hun. Aku harus bagaimana? Hun! Aku harus bagimana! What should I do?" "Huaa! Hun! Gaunnya robek! Bagaimana ini!". Huntao. Sehun, Tao. Tao!Genderswitch. Crack Pair. DLDR. Review are needed.
1. Chapter 1

Author : Keewani

Title : Albino Married Panda

Cast : HunTao

Genre : Romance, a little bit humor—semoga kkk~

Length : Twoshoot

Rating : T

Warn : Genderswitch guys! Crack pair! Don't like don't read 'kay?!

Disclaimer : Ini murni dari pikiran absurd gue, maaf kalo ada kesamaan ide, tidak bermaksud untuk menjiplak kok kak. Hehehe.

Aku memainkan jemariku sambil menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Tiba-tiba sebuah benda berkilau berwarna silver yang melingkar indah dijari manisku merebut perhatianku. Ini cincin dari Sehun. Dia memberikannya sehari setelah melamarku untuk menjadi tunangannya setahun yang lalu. Aku tersenyum simpul mengingat bagaimana cara albino itu memintaku menjadi tunangannya. Mungkin hanya dia yang menggunakan cara seperti itu untuk melamar seorang gadis dan gadis itu adalah aku.

Aku dan Sehun janji bertemu di tempat ini jam sebelas. Ini masih jam sepuluh dan aku sudah _stand by_ di tempat ini, disebuah café bernuansa eropa yang baru-baru ini menjadi tempat favorit kami—Aku dan Sehun. Aku menunggu kedatangannya sembari ditemani secangkir _hot cappuc__c__ino_. Hari ini kami akan _fitting_ baju pernikahan kami. Ayah membuatkan gaun yang sangat cantik untukku juga tuxedo untuk Sehun. Ini akan jadi baju pengantin yang hanya ada satu di dunia.

Tak terasa sudah jam sebelas. Waktu terasa cepat sekali, padahal sedari tadi aku hanya membayangkan bagaimana suasana pernikahan kami yang akan diselenggarakan bulan depan. Terlihat dari jendela sosok tinggi Sehun yang baru turun dari mobilnya. Dan apa itu yang ada ditangannya? _Ck, _itu lagi. Wajahku berubah muram.

"Sudah lama?" Tanyanya sambil memasukan PSP keluaran terbaru yang dibelinya minggu lalu ke dalam saku jaketnya.

"Sudah. Satu jam." Sahutku ketus. Dia memandangku heran sambil memegang keningku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya dengan tangan besarnya yang masih berada didahiku, membuat poniku tertekan hingga menusuk-nusuk mataku. Kutepis tangannya dengan tanpa gairah.

"_I'm okay_." Jawabku datar.

"Kau kenapa? Marah? Aku 'kan datang tepat waktu." Protesnya dengan nada yang menyebalkan seperti biasanya.

"Tadi kau habis apa?"

"Apa?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Kau main PSP lagi. Iya kan?" Tanyaku balik dengan nada yang menuntut.

"Iya, kenapa? Apa aku melanggar janjiku? 'Kan aku sudah menyimpannya sekarang. Kau ini, kalau aku sama sekali tidak boleh main PSP, itu sama saja membunuhku dengan perlahan dan menyakitkan!" Aku mengerucutkan bibirku dan mengalihkan pandanganku kearah jendela. Tidak menjawab pertanyaannya sama sekali.

"Berapa usiamu? Kau masih saja seperti anak kecil. Mudah marah, mudah ngambek. Ingat, sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi seorang istri." ucapnya yang memecahkan kebisuan diantara kami. Aku menatapnya malas lalu menopang daguku dengan kedua tangan.

"Kau pikir berapa usiamu? Ingat, sekarang kau seorang direktur dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang suami, masih saja main PSP." Sahutku. Kulihat dia mulai berkacak pinggang sambil tersenyum sebal. Gaya khasnya saat sedang marah.

"Kau semakin pintar bicara ya, Huang."

"Kau yang mengajariku."

"Lebih baik kau tutup mulutmu sekarang. Diam dan jangan bicara." Ucapnya sewot.

"Baik!" Sahutku tak kalah sewot. Sehun menggerutu, mengacak rambutnya lalu menyambar _hot cappuc__c__ino_ milikku. Aku tergelak dari posisiku yang tadinya sok cuek menjadi melipat tangan diatas meja dan menopang daguku. Aku tersenyum kearahnya.

"Bercanda." Ucapku masih dengan senyuman jahilku. Aku benar-benar tercemar aura si setan ini.

"Masa bodo dengan itu." sahutnya tidak senang. Wajahnya itu, lucu kalau sedang marah.

"Kau terlihat lucu kalau sedang marah, Hun-_ah_." Tiba-tiba saja sebuah senyum tak terdefinisi mengembang dibibirnya.

"Benarkah? Kau terpesona olehku, iya 'kan? Akui saja, Huang." ucapnya sambil menyeruput _hot cappuc__c__ino_-ku lagi. Kalau masalah terpesona, itu sudah beberapa tahun yang lalu Tuan Oh.

"Mm, aku sangat terpesona padamu, _jagi-ya_." Sahutku dengan suara manja yang dibuat-buat.

Pprftth…

Cairan _cappuc__c__ino_ yang lengket dan berbau menyengat itu menerpa wajahku.

_Dammit! _Oh Sehun sialan!

"Barusan kau bilang apa? _Jagi-ya_? Kumohon dengan amat sangat, Huang. Jangan sekalipun kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu lagi. Yang tadi itu adalah yang pertama sekaligus terakhir. Terdengar menjijikan, kau tahu? Kalau orang lain sih mungkin biasa saja, tapi kalau kau yang menyebutkannya malah terdengar seperti kutukan, bukan wujud kasih sayang. Kau menghancurkan makna kata itu, _monster__ panda_. Kutukan. Ingat itu. Jangan panggil aku seperti itu lagi, _okay_?" tuturnya sok diplomatis. Apa-apaan dia ini? Aku hanya ingin bersikap seperti pasangan kekasih pada umumnya. Si albino ini benar-benar biadab! Menyebalkan!

"Baik. Setelah ini, jangan memohon padaku untuk memanggilmu j..jag.. akkh! Apapun itu. Pokoknya sekeras apapun kau berdalih, memohon dan memintaku agar melakukan itu nantinya, aku tidak akan mengatakannya lagi selamanya. SELAMANYA. Kau ingat?!" Sahutku emosi.

"Ayo berangkat." Sambungku seraya bergegas bangun.

"Apa-apaan kau? Aku bahkan belum memesan apapun disini." Bantahnya.

"Tapi aku sudah."

"Aku mau makan dulu Huang, aku lapar."

"Tapi aku sudah kenyang. Ayo jalan."

"Siapa suruh datang satu jam lebih awal? Pokoknya aku mau makan dulu, kalau mau kau duluan saja." Sanggahnya sambil membolak-balik daftar menu. Aku mendengus sebal dan kembali ke tempat dudukku.

Setelah selesai makan, akhirnya kami menuju butik pusat milik ayahku. Gaun juga tuxedo rancangan desainer andalan di perusahaan ayah yang sengaja dirancang khusus hanya untuk aku dan Sehun sudah jadi.

Kini aku berdiri di depan sebuah gaun yang indah dan sebuah tuxedo yang tak kalah indahnya berada disamping gaun putih bersih itu. Sangat cantik. Jemariku menelusuri tiap bagian gaun itu dengan hati-hati, aku takut merusaknya. Lalu seorang pelayan menggiringku ke sebuah ruangan seraya membawa gaun cantik yang spesial itu bersama kami. Setelah beberapa menit, kini gaun itu sudah membalut tubuhku. Sangat pas. Tiba-tiba kepala Sehun menyembul dari balik pintu setelah si pelayan memberitahunya, dia juga sudah memakai tuxedo berwarna putih dengan paduan kemeja yang dihiasi renda-renda yang sangat cantik dan itu membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan.

"_How?_" Tanyaku sambil memutar tubuhku perlahan. Pria itu hanya berdiri ditempatnya dan memandangiku dari atas hingga bawah.

"Belum terlalu cantik, karena wajah pandamu belum dilapisi benda yang membuatmu terlihat seperti seorang putri hanya dengan sekali jentikan jari. Mungkin ketika hari H-nya nanti kau cantik." Tuturnya.

"_Ais__h!_ ini bukan sebuah kontes, lomba atau semacamnya. Ini hanya acara _fitting_ baju, kau berlebihan Oh Sehun-_ssi_." Aku menggerutu. Apa susahnya sih berbohong sedikit agar aku senang? dia mendekat perlahan kearahku, dan berhenti tepat satu kaki didepanku. Kedua tangannya meraih tudung sutra yang berada dibagian belakang kepalaku. Dia menarik tudung sutra itu hingga akhirnya menutupi wajah hingga kebagian dadaku.

"Aku tidak sabar melihatmu seperti ini satu bulan lagi." ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Tidak bisa kupungkiri, aku merasa sangat senang sekarang. Seandainya tidak tertutup dengan tudung ini, aku pasti diledek mati-matian oleh pria dihadapanku ini karena wajah blushing saat ini. Aku yakin.

"Kau tahu, kau terlihat lebih cantik sekarang daripada tadi, karena wajahmu tertutup sempurna dengan tudung ini." Dia tertawa dengan leluconnya sendiri. Dasar gila! Kuangkat gaunku dengan kedua tanganku hingga kakiku bisa bergerakk lebih leluasa. Kaki kananku kuangkat tinggi dan bersiap menginjak kaki Sehun tapi—

"_Don't _Huang! Jangan! Jangan sekarang Zi! Lihat, aku sedang memakai sepatu pantopel yang hanya untukku saja di dunia ini. Jangan menghancurkannya!" Serunya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menggerakan tangannya.

"Akh, Sehun!" Kali ini tanganku yang bergerak tapi lagi-lagi ada yang menahanku. Dia menarik pinggulku dan membuat jarak diantara kami lenyap hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik. Tanganku yang tadinya ingin menjambaknya kini malah mengalung dilehernya. Dia membuka tudung sutra dikepalaku dengan perlahan, tersenyum sekilas sambil terus memperhatikan kedua bola mataku. Pandangannya beralih sedikit kebawah. Tepatnya dibibirku. Lalu wajahnya mulai mendekatiku dan aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata saat hembusan nafasnya yang terasa semakin hangat menerpa wajahku. Dia menciumku dengan pelan dan lembut dalam waktu tiga detik. Setelah dirasa tidak ada sesuatu yang lembab lagi dibibirku, aku membuka mataku perlahan. Sehun tengah tersenyum menatapku.

"Anggap saja latihan. Tapi saat upacara nanti tentu tidak se-_simple_ itu." Dia kembali tersenyum lucu, dan masih memelukku.

"_Ck_, apa bibirku ini terlalu seksi hingga kau tidak tahan ingin menciumku seperti itu, huh?" Godaku sambil tersenyum nakal kearahnya. Tangan kanannya kini beralih dari pinggulku, dia memegang pipiku dan mengusap ujung bibirku perlahan.

"Mm. Aku selalu menginginkannya. Ayo berikan aku satu lagi." Ujarnya. Semenjak bekerja, sikapnya sedikit berubah. Sedikit lebih manis. Sedikit, _just a little_. selebihnya masih sama.

"Enak saja." Aku melepaskan diri dari pelukannya dan kembali menatap ke cermin. Hah, aku sungguh tidak sabar.

_-Albino Married Panda-_

_One month later,_

_The wedding ceremony_.

Sejak pagi tadi aku gugup, dan semalam tidurku pun tidak begitu nyenyak. Aku merasa akan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Semoga saja hari ini semuanya berjalan lancar. Kini aku menatap bayanganku yang terpantul dicermin. Semua orang yang melihatku sekarang mengatakan bahwa semuanya sudah sempurna, termasuk Sehun. Meskipun dia tidak mengatakannya langsung, tapi matanya berkata lain. Dia hanya berdiri didekat pintu ditemani Kris juga Chanyeol _O__ppa_. Oh ya, Baekchan dan Zifan menjadi pengapit kami. Mereka merajuk dan memaksa agar jadi pengapit kami. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, memujiku ditengah sikap sok _cool_ mereka. Lucu sekali kan mereka?

Satu jam lagi upacara pernikahannya akan dimulai. Semuanya telah siap dan kami pun berangkat menuju gereja yang berada di kota ini. Sebuah gereja yang klasik namun mewah. Aku, Sehun, Baekchan dan Zifan menaiki mobil pengantin dan yang lainnya naik mobil keluarga masing-masing. Mobil pengantin berangkat paling terakhir. Baekchan dan Zifan menggandeng kedua tanganku dan Sehun berjalan dibelakangku saat kami menuju mobil sedan berwarna hitam yang sudah diriasi dengan bunga-bunga yang cantik. Baekchan segera duduk dikursi depan di samping pengemudi, sedangkan Zifan duduk dibelakang bersamaku dan Sehun. Zifan masuk duluan kedalam dan disusul aku. Sehun membantuku naik kedalam mobil. Kulangkahkan kaki kananku dengan hati-hati, namun saat naik, seperti ada yang menarik bagian bawah gaunku. Aku sedikit memaksa, mungkin bagian bawah gaunku hanya terinjak sedikit oleh Sehun. Lalu.. astaga!

Mataku membulat, dan dengan refleks tanganku menyilang didepan dada. Astaga apa yang terjadi? Gaunku sepertinya jadi merosot. Bagaimana ini?

"Ada apa Zi?" Tanya Sehun yang bingung melihat ekspresiku.

"Hun, gaunku.. merosot, bagaimana ini?" Jawabku ragu. Aku harus bagaimana sekarang? Rasanya ingin menangis saja.

"_Ck_, bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau menginjaknya, Hun. Aku harus bagaimana? Hun! Aku harus bagimana?! _What should I do_?!" Seruku panik masih dengan tangan yang menyilang didepan dada. Bagian ini jadi terekspos hampir setengahnya karena gaunnya .. gaunnya.. hua!

Sehun menyeretku keluar mobil dan menggiringku kembali ke dalam gedung. Kami masuk dan menuju toilet dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Cepat benarkan gaunmu." Sehun mendorongku masuk ke salah satu ruangan sempit berisikan kloset yang berderet didalam toilet wanita dan menungguku didepan pintu. Aku sempat mendengar teriakan beberapa wanita, terang saja dia menunggu di dalam toilet wanita.

"Maaf, aku sedang menunggu pengantinku. Maaf." Terdengar suara Sehun yang juga bolak-balik minta maaf. Aku semakin panik. Ini tidak semudah yang kukira. Gaun ini sangat ketat dan aku sulit membenarkan posisinya. Aku juga tidak bisa menggapai reseletingnya. Aku memegang bagian atas gaunku dan menarik-nariknya keatas, bahkan aku sampai melompat-lompat kecil, lalu..

Brekk!

"SEHUN!" Teriakku. Gaunku robek. Aku menariknya terlalu kasar dan beginilah jadinya.

"Tao? Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya panik sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu.

"Huaa! Hun! Gaunnya robek! Bagaimana ini?!" Mataku memanas. Aku menahan sekuat tenaga agar air mataku tidak jatuh dan membuat make-up-ku luntur. Tapi ini, kenapa gaun pernikahanku robek begini? Bagaimana ini?

"Cepat buka pintunya!" Aku pun membuka pintunya dengan lesu. Hancur sudah.

"Hun -_ah_~ bagaimana ini? gaunku.." Aku sudah sesenggukan. Sehun terlihat berfikir, namun sepertinya dia juga tidak bisa berfikir dengan jernih, dan waktu terus berjalan. Tinggal 45 menit lagi. Bagaimana dengan pernikahanku? u,u

"Hun~ gaunku.. kita harus bagaimana? Acaranya 45 menit lagi.. Hun~" Aku menghentak-hentakan kakiku ke lantai. Aku benar-benar frustasi!

"…." Sehun hanya diam. Daritadi dia memandangi lantai sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya yang terkepal.

"Hun! Aku harus bagaimana?"

"…."

"Sehun!"

"…."

"Huaa! Ada apa dengan hari ini.. _baba_~ _mama_~" Air mataku sudah mendesak ingin keluar. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku.

"Aish, jangan menangis. Aku juga bingung, Zitao." Sehun memelukku dengan hati-hati, takut merusak riasanku.

"Bagaimana ini?" Keluhku putus asa.

"Tenang dulu."

"_Mama..._"

"Berhenti menangis, Huang."

"_Baba..._" Aku tak memperdulikan ucapan Sehun. Yang aku pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana dengan nasib pernikahanku? Huhuhu..

"Diam atau kita batal menikah?!" Bentaknya. Mungkin kepalanya pusing karena mendengar rengekanku.

"..lalu bagaimana ini?" Aku masih meratapi nasib.

"Kuhitung satu sampai tiga, kalau kau tidak diam juga, aku akan pergi."

"Hiks.."

"Satu."

"Hiks.."

"Dua."

"Hun-_ah..._"

"Diam atau batal?!" Aku segera membungkam mulutku. Kemudian Sehun berjalan menutup pintu masuk toilet dan menguncinya dari dalam agar tidak ada orang yang bisa masuk. Sehun membuka tuxedonya dan memberikannya padaku. Aku diam saja tanpa menyingkirkan tanganku yang masih menyilang didepan dada. Aku tidak mau dia melihat ini.

"Ayo kenakan, upacaranya akan mulai kurang dari 45 menit lagi." Aku menggeleng pelan menolak perintahnya.

"Aku akan memejamkan mata. Ayo cepat." Titahnya seolah mengerti jalan pikiranku. Ia pun memejamkan matanya dan menyerahkan jas putihnya.

"Jangan mengintip!" Tegasku sebelum mengambil jas putih itu darinya.

"_Okay_. Cepatlah." Aku pun mengenakan jas itu. Tapi tetap saja ini tidak menutupi bagian 'itu'. Jas ini hanya memiliki dua kancing. Dan kancing paling atas letaknya jauh dibawah dada.

"_Have done?_" Tanyanya yang masih memejamkan mata.

"Hun, masih kelihatan.. bagaimana ini?" Aku kembali menyilangkan tanganku didepan dada. Ini terlalu terbuka.

"Mm.." Sehun Nampak sedang berfikir. Lalu tak lama kemudian tangannya meraih sebuah riasan dikepalaku. Benda itu adalah sebuah mutiara yang terdapat sesuatu seperti jarum dibagian bawahnya untuk ditusukkan kedalam rambut.

"Maaf ya. ng, kau jangan bergerak." Sehun meraih kerah jas putih yang kugunakan, menariknya sedikit dan menyatukan kedua sisinya lalu mengaitkannya dengan riasan rambutku tadi agar bisa menutupi bagian yang terbuka. Dia membengkokan besi tipis itu kesana kemari dan akhirnya terlihat seperti sebuah bross.

"Nah, sudah." Ujarnya seraya menyeka keringatnya .

"Hun, jarimu..." Kuraih tangannya saat melihat bercak merah di sarung tangan putih yang dipakainya.

"Oh, ini tadi tertusuk." Jawabnya santai. Aku terharu melihatnya dan hampir menitikan air mata.

"Pakai sarung tanganku saja ya?" Tanyaku seraya hendak melepaskan sarung tangan yang kugunakan.

"Tidak usah, nanti aku pakai punya _appa_ saja." Sehun menggiringku menghadap cermin besar yang ada di toilet ini.

"Tidak begitu buruk kan?" Tanyanya menenangkanku. Aku mengangguk pasrah.

"Mm.. juga tidak begitu baik." Aku menundukan kepalaku. Kurasakan Sehun merangkulku dari samping dengan lembut.

"Ini gaun satu-satunya di dunia." Rengekku yang masih merasa kecewa. Sehun berdiri didepanku, mengganti bayanganku dicermin dengan bayangan punggungnya.

"Kau lupa? Ini juga tuxedo satu-satunya didunia." Hiburnya seraya mengangkat wajahku dengan jari telunjuknya yang berada didaguku.

"..di dunia ini mana ada pengantin wanita yang menggunakan tuxedo?" Sahutku. Ini pernikahan, sekali seumur hidup, masa pakaianku seperti ini? tenggelam dibalik tuxedo.

"Kalau begitu kau akan jadi satu-satunya yang seperti itu. Sangat special, iya 'kan?" Katanya lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa aku mengalami ini dihari pernikahanku.."

**TBC**

Hello hello! Kee's speaking! Haha sudah berapa lama gue vakum? .g

Ini da first genderswitch fanfic yang gue buat ya, mudah mudahan dapet feel, ga mengecewakan dan kalian suka hehe. Well, gimme a review please?

Regards,

Keewanii.


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Keewani

Title : Albino Married Panda

Cast : HunTao

Genre : Romance, a little bit humor—semoga kkk~

Length : Twoshoot

Rating : T

Warn : Genderswitch guys! Crack pair! Don't like don't read 'kay?!

Disclaimer : Ini murni dari pikiran absurd gue, maaf kalo ada kesamaan ide, tidak bermaksud untuk menjiplak kok kak. Hehehe.

.

_Albino Married Panda_

.

"Ini gaun satu-satunya di dunia.." Rengekku yang masih merasa kecewa. Sehun berdiri didepanku, mengganti bayanganku dicermin dengan bayangan punggungnya.

"Kau lupa? Ini juga tuxedo satu-satunya didunia.." Hiburnya seraya mengangkat wajahku dengan jari telunjuknya yang berada didaguku.

"..di dunia ini mana ada pengantin wanita yang menggunakan tuxedo?" Sahutku. Ini pernikahan, sekali seumur hidup, masa pakaianku seperti ini? tenggelam dibalik tuxedo.

"Kalau begitu kau akan jadi satu-satunya yang seperti itu. sangat special, iya kan?" Katanya lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa aku mengalami ini dihari pernikahanku.."

"Sudahlah, bagiku itu tidak penting. Yang penting itu sumpahmu nanti, bukan gaunmu." Sehun menarik tanganku dan kami pun kembali menuju mobil. Kedatangan kami disambut heran oleh Zifan, Baekchan juga supir kami yang akan mengantar kami menuju gereja.

"_Jie jie_, kenapa kau memakai jas-nya _hyung_?" Tanya Baekchan polos. Aku hanya menatapnya sendu lalu duduk disampingnya sambil menundukan wajah.

"_Jie jie_-mu kedinginan.." Sahut Sehun. Tentu saja, meskipun dijelaskan, anak ini tidak akan mengerti dan tidak akan bisa memberikan solusi.

"Paman, ayo jalan.." Lanjut Sehun yang sudah duduk ditempatnya. Aku memandang lesu keluar jendela. 'Semoga tidak ada kejadian aneh lagi setelah ini.' batinku sambil menghela nafas panjang. Tiba-tiba terasa sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh pipi kananku. Aku pun menoleh. Itu Sehun, dia mengusap pipiku dengan lembut diiringi senyuman teduhnya yang jarang sekali kulihat.

"Kau tetap cantik." Ujarnya lembut. Aku pun tersenyum.

"Iya _jie jie_, kau cantik.. cantik sekali.." Sambung Zifan malu-malu.

"Mm. kau sangat cantik _jie jie_." Seolah tak mau ketinggalan, Baekchan juga memujiku. Jujur ini membuatku sedikit lebih tenang.

Mobil pun memasuki area gereja dan berhenti beberapa meter didepan pintu gereja. _Baba_ sudah menungguku diluar. Tak lama kemudian Luhan dan Baekhyun _jie jie_ muncul dari dalam gereja. Mereka menungguku keluar dari mobil sambil tersenyum. Zifan, Baekchan dan calon suamiku keluar dari mobil terlebih dahulu. Lalu Sehun berjalan memutar menuju sisi mobil yang satunya. Dia membukakan pintu untukku dan mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Kuraih tangannya dan aku pun keluar dari mobil. Ekspresi _baba_ dan kedua _jie jie_-ku berubah heran begitu melihat penampilanku, dan aku hanya menundukan kepala sebagai bentuk gerak refleks-ku.

"_It's okay, my bride._" Sehun berbisik ditelingaku. Aku mengangguk, dan kami pun berjalan menuju tempat appa berdiri yang jaraknya kira-kira sepuluh meter di depan kami.

"Hati-hati." Sehun memperingati. Gaun ini memang sedikit menyulitkanku untuk berjalan, ditambah lagi aku menggunakan high heels yang tingginya sepuluh centi. Aku harus hati-ha—

"Aaa~ Sehun~" Rengekku saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembek dan lengket melekat di heels-ku. Sepertinya.. sepertinya itu.. itu.. hiks..

"Apa? Kenapa Zitao?" Tanyanya panik. _Baba_, Luhan _jie jie_ juga Baekhyun _jie jie_ segera berlari kearah kami.

"Sepatuku.. huaa! Sepatuku, sepertinya aku menginjak.. aku menginjak.. huaa!" Aku benar-benar tidak membayangkan bisa terjadi hal seperti ini. Ini.. kenapa bisa ada kotoran hewan di tempat seperti ini? Hancur! Semuanya hancur! Mata Sehun membulat dan dia segera membawaku menuju bangku taman. Dia menyuruhku duduk dan ia berjongkok dihadapanku.

"Kenapa tidak ada satu pun hal yang berjalan lancar hari ini.." Rengekku.

"Sudah diam. Kalau kau menangis lagi, aku benar-benar akan membatalkan pernikahan ini." Aku langsung menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku. Enak saja. Aku tidak sudi ditinggal calon suamiku saat beberapa menit menjelang pernikahan kami. Sehun meraih kakiku. Dengan sedikit perasaan jijik, dia melepas kedua sepatuku.

"_Noona_, pinjam sepatumu.." Ujarnya. Baekhyun _jie jie_ yang duduk di samping kiriku langsung mengangguk lalu melepaskan sepatunya. Sehun pun memasangkan sepatu itu di kakiku, tapi..

"Aish, terlalu kecil.. Luhan, pinjam sepatumu saja.." Luhan _jie jie_ yang duduk di samping kananku pun melepas sepatunya dan memberikannya kepada Sehun. Sepatunya masuk ke kakiku, tapi ini kebesaran.. aku bisa jatuh.

"Assh! Yang ini kebesaran." Aku menganga tak percaya melihat Sehun langsung duduk ditanah dan membuka sepatunya. Dia..

"Sudah, aku pakai punya Baekhyun _jie jie_ saja. Ini kan hanya sebentar, paling lecet sedikit.. kau sudah tidak memakai jas, masa kau juga harus tidak pakai sepatu.." Sehun menatapku datar.

"_How stupid you are, _Huang. Siapa juga yang mau memberikan sepatuku. Punya Luhan saja kebesaran, bagaimana dengan sepatuku. Bodoh." Sahutnya dengan suara yang.. ah, dia ini tidak memahami situasi dan kondisi saat ini apa? Disaat seperti ini, masih saja cari ribut.

"Aish. Sudahlah. Aku bertelanjang kaki saja." Aku hendak berdiri, tapi Sehun menatapku tajam dan aku tidak berani bergerak dari posisiku sekarang.

"Tidak. Kau pakai kaus kakiku saja. Setidaknya kakimu tidak akan kotor karena debu. Aku tidak mau telapak kaki calon istriku kotor seperti gelandangan." Katanya seraya melepaskan kaus kaki putih yang dikenakannya lalu memakaikan kaus kaki itu dikaki-ku. Aku tersenyum. Dia ini benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak.

"Dan jangan ada yang bertanya tentang apa yang telah terjadi, ceritanya panjang. Nanti saja." Sambungnya saat Baekhyun _jie jie_ baru saja ingin mengeluarkan suaranya.

"_Xie xie_, Shixun-_ah_.." Ucapku dengan manis. Sehun tersenyum sekilas.

"Mm." Balasnya sambil kembali memakaikan kaus kaki itu di kaki-ku.

"_Baba_, sarung tangan Sehun ada darahnya, bisa tukar dengan punyamu?" Tanyaku. _Baba_ tersenyum dan mengangguk, dia membuka sarung tangannya dan memberikan sarung tangan itu padaku.

"Sini, Hun.. aku pakaikan.." Pria itu malah menatapku datar. Dia berdiri dan berkacak pinggang dihadapanku.

"Aku bukan anak kecil." Dia merebut sarung tangan itu dengan terburu-buru. Waktunya sudah hampir tiba. Tak lama kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku dan aku pun meraihnya.

"Emm.. paman yang beberapa detik lagi akan menjadi _appa_-ku, aku titip Tao sebentar. Tolong antarkan gadis ini padaku lagi di depan altar nanti.." Tuturnya sambil tersenyum. Aku, _baba_ dan kedua _jie jie_ di sampingku tertawa mendengar pernyataannya. Dia lucu sekali.

"Baik." Jawab _baba_ sambil menepuk pundak Sehun. Sehun membungkukan tubuhnya memberi salam, lalu berjalan masuk kedalam gereja. Dia akan menungguku didepan altar. Luhan dan Baekhyun _jie jie_ pun ikut berjalan masuk ke dalam gereja, dan tinggalah aku dengan appa-ku disini.

"Kau sudah besar, tuan putriku.. jadilah istri yang baik.. _baba_ sayang padamu.." Tutur _baba_ dengan suara bijaknya. Dapat kulihat air mata yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Namun dia tetap tersenyum dan menahannya agar air matanya tidak tumpah di depanku.

"Mm.. aku juga. Aku sayang _baba_.. maafkan aku karena selalu merepotkanmu." _Baba_ memelukku dan mencium keningku. Tangan hangatnya meraih tudung sutra dibelakangku dan menariknya ke depan. Dari balik tudung sutra ini, samar-samar kulihat air mata _baba_ menetes. Lalu _baba_-ku yang hebat itu tersenyum, dan aku pun mengamit lengannya dengan lembut. Kami berjalan berdampingan menuju pintu gereja dan terus lurus berjalan menuju altar. Semua tamu undangan berdiri saat aku memasuki ruangan sakral itu. Mereka menatapku lekat-lekat. Tentu saja, penampilanku ini memang sedikit _eye catching_ dibanding mempelai wanita pada umumnya. Dan aku tidak peduli dengan itu. Seperti kata Sehun, yang terpenting adalah sumpahku nanti.

"Kuserahkan putriku padamu, Sehun-_ah_.. jaga dia." Bisik _baba_ pada Sehun sambil menyerahkan tanganku pada si albino di depanku.

"Pasti." Jawab Sehun mantap. _Baba_ berjalan dan berdiri disamping _mama_ juga _gege_ dan istrinya. Di kubu satunya ada _appa_, _eomma_ dan _noona_ Sehun. Mereka semua memperhatikan kami seraya tersenyum.

Aku dan Sehun pun menghadap altar dan di depan kami sudah ada pendeta yang akan menyatukan kami dengan sumpah sehidup semati.

"Oh Sehun, bersediakah kau menjadi suami dari Huang Zi Tao dalam suka maupun duka, untung maupun malang, sehat maupun sakit dan tetap setia sampai maut memisahakan kalian?"

"Ya. Aku bersedia." Jawab Sehun dengan mantap.

"Huang Zi—."

"Interupsi pendeta." Sehun mengangkat tangannya. Semua orang di ruangan ini pun heran setengah mati.

'_What_?! Apa yang dilakukan si albino itu?! Ini acara pernikahan, mana ada yang namanya interupsi?! Dia.. apa-apaan dia? _What the hell is this_?!' rutukku dalam hati. Sehun berjalam mendekati pendeta dan berbisik padanya.

"Dia itu bodoh, aku takut dia tidak mengerti. Bisa 'kan kau lakukan itu, pendeta?" Hanya itu yang bisa kudengar. Sedangkan yang sebelumnya tidak. Apa-apaan dia? Pendeta itu pun mengangguk.

"Gamsahamnida." Ucap Sehun seraya membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam. Si albino gila itu pun kembali berdiri di sampingku.

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya?" Aku berbisik sambil menyenggol-nyenggol lengannya menuntut jawaban. Dan dia hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum. Aish.

"Baik, kita lanjutkan.."

"Huang Zi Tao, bersediakah kau menjadi istri dari Oh Sehun dalam suka maupun duka, untung maupun malang, sehat maupun sakit, tetap setia dan tidak berselingkuh seumur hidupmu, melayani suamimu dengan baik dan mencintainya sampai maut memisahakan kalian?"

"Eh?" Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Kenapa isi sumpahnya berbeda? Si albino itu! ini pasti ulahnya! Kenapa pakai bawa-bawa 'selingkuh' segala?! Dia benar-benar mempermalukan aku! Oh Sehun harus mati! Wu Shixun harus ke neraka! Kudengar orang-orang menahwan tawa mereka, bahkan pendetanya tersenyum saat membacakan isi sumpah tadi.

"Cepat jawab." Bisik Sehun sambil menyenggol-nyenggol lenganku.

"Eh? Ng.. Ya. Aku bersedia." Akhirnya aku menjawab. Semua orang bertepuk tangan, ada yang sambil tertawa. Entah tertawa karena ikut bahagia atau karena melepas tawa yang sempat tertahan tadi karena kebodohan Sehun yang membuatku terlihat bodoh. Kami pun bertukar cincin, dan.. sampailah pada saat dimana kami harus… kalian tahu lah.

Sehun menatapku lekat-lekat dan mendekatkan posisinya kearahku. Ia menyibak tudung sutra yang menutupi wajahku dengan lembut. Tangan kanannya memegang pipi kiriku dan tangan satunya melingkari pinggangku. Dia mulai menunduk dan kemudian menciumku lama. Memang dia bilang tidak akan se-_simple_ waktu itu, tapi ini 'kan di depan umum.. aku malu.

-_Albino Married Panda_-

_Sehun's Point Of View_

Zitao mencoba mendorongku, namun aku jauh lebih kuat. Anggap saja ini pelangi sehabis hujan, habis gelap terbitlah terang. Anggap saja ini imbalan untuk satu jam yang telah menguji kesabaran, memacu adrenalin dan melelahkan itu.

Setelah dirasa kami mulai kekurangan oksigen, aku pun menyudahinya. Zitao menatapku tak habis pikir dan aku hanya tersenyum dengan _innocent_-nya.

"Sudah kubilang tidak akan se-_simple_ waktu itu. Iya 'kan?" Ujarku. Zitao menggerutu ditengah tepuk tangan yang membahana di ruangan ini. Ruangan yang menjadi saksi bisu sumpah kami berdua. Mulai detik ini, aku Oh Sehun adalah suami sah Huang Zitao. Eh? Atau Oh Zitao? Aish, terdengar aneh. Bagaimana dengan Oh Panda? Aaah, itu jauh lebih aneh. Ya, _whatever_. Setelah ini kami akan langsung tinggal di apartemen yang telah aku beli sebelumnya. Setelah acara pemberkatan dan resepsi selesai, kami akan pulang ke apartemen yang akan menjadi rumah kami.

-_Albino Married Panda_-

Akhirnya kami sampai di apartemen. Aku melarang Baekhyun _jie jie_ yang sibuk ingin menginap disini. Enak saja, aku kan mau istirahat. Ini benar-benar hari yang melelahkan. Begitu masuk kamar, Zitao langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Meregangkan otot-ototnya. Padahal dia masih menggunakan perpaduan gaun dan tuxedo itu. Bukannya mandi dulu dan ganti pakaian, dia malah berleha-leha. Wanita macam apa dia?

"Dasar pemalas. Setidaknya ganti dulu pakaianmu, dan seharusnya kau mandi dulu. Dasar jorok." Ujarku sambil mengambil pakaian dari lemari.

"Haah, aku lelah sekali." Serunya. Dia mengacuhkanku. Dasar gadis hitam putih.

"Aish.. aku mau mandi dulu. kau mau ikut?" Godaku sambil duduk merapat kearahnya.

"KYAA! Pergi sana! Dasar albino gila!" Dia memukulku dengan bantal.

"Aku kan suamimu sekarang."

"Menjauh kau OH SEHUN!" Pekiknya. Aku terkekeh lalu melenggang masuk kamar mandi. Tubuhku rasanya lengket karena keringat. Setelah setengah jam, aku pun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan baju santaiku. Sambil mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk, aku mendekati Zitao. Dia tengah tertidur dengan pulas.

"Hah, pulas sekali tidurnya." Gumamku sambil mengelus puncak kepalanya.

"Kau lelah sekali ya?" Nihil kalau dia menjawab. Yang ada malah mendengkur. Kuangkat wajahnya menggunakan tangan kiriku hingga aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Cantik. Dengan bertopang pada tangan kanan, aku menunduk dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Belum lama aku menciumnya, dia sudah bangun.

"KYAA! Apa yang kau lakukan, OH SEHUN?!" Dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Apa? Kau istriku sekarang, aku boleh melakukan apapun padamu." Jawabku santai, membatasi ruang geraknya yang masih berbaring dengan kedua tanganku.

"_NO!_ Aku masih kuliah, Oh Sehun!" Dia histeris. Berlebihan sekali.

"_Ck_, sudah sana mandi." Kali ini gantian aku yang berbaring. Zitao langsung melesat menuju lemari, mengambil pakaiannya dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Perlu bantuan untuk melepas gaunnya tidak?" Tanyaku.

"_Are you crazy_?! aku bisa sendiri!" Sahutnya kencang. Padahal pintu kamar mandi itu kedap suara. Panda memang berbeda. Aku pun memejamkan mataku.

Ceklek~

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan aku langsung melihat kearah sumber suara. Muncul Zitao yang terbungkus dalam piyamanya yang kebesaran dengan wajah kusut.

"Suara apa tadi?" Tanyaku. Tadi saat dia mandi, ada suara berbagai benda yang jatuh ke lantai. Dia duduk disampingku sambil menaikan lengan baju panjangnya.

"Aku terpeleset dan tertimpa berbagai peralatan mandimu yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit dan lengkap seperti wanita itu. Lihat ini." Tuturnya sambil menunjukan luka lecet yang ada di lengan juga kakinya.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Gaun satu-satunya di dunia itu.. _akh_, bagaimana menceritakannya ya? Pokoknya gara-gara gaun yang hanya satu-satunya di dunia." Jawabnya polos.

"HAHAHA! _You fool_!" Ledekku. Dia hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan meratapi lukanya.

"Sakit?" Tanyaku. Dia mengangguk manja. Aku berdiri dan menarik lengannya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo. Kita makan." Ajakku.

"YA! apa hubungannya dengan makan?! Harusnya kau mengobatiku!" Protesnya. Luka seperti itu saja, berlebihan sekali dia.

"Itu hanya luka kecil. Ayo, aku lapar." Kuseret saja dia menuju ruang makan. Aku sangat lapar!

Setelah memesan makanan dari luar, kami menunggu di meja makan sambil menikmati teh hangat.

"Aish.. kau marah _ja__giya_? " Tanyaku sok lembut. Daritadi dia hanya diam dengan mode manyun-nya. Zitao membelalakan matanya dan melonjak hingga..

GABRUK!

Dalam seketika Zitao hilang dari pandanganku. Kagetnya berlebihan hingga kursinya jadi terbalik ke belakang karena lonjakannya.

"AKH!" Tangannya muncul di atas meja disusul dengan wajah kesakitannya.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Tanyaku bingung, tapi tetap ditempatku. Salah dia sendiri, kenapa melompat diatas bangku.

"Aku baru mengerti seberapa terdengar menjijikannya kata itu jika kau ah maksudku jika kita yang mengucapkannya. Pokoknya mulai sekarang, tidak satu pun dari kita yang boleh mengucapkan kata itu. Ingat. Tidak satupun dari kita yang boleh mengucapkan kata j..ja..jag.. haah, kau tau kan maksudku." Tuturnya sambil memegangi pinggangnya. Asih, gadis hitam putih sialan. Kukira ada apa. Ternyata hanya karena kata ja..jag..jag… AKH! Apapun itu. Sumpah demi Tuhan, aku juga tidak akan mengucapkan kata _absurd_ itu lagi!

**END**

**-**Balasan Review-

**LVenge** : Emang mereka mah ceroboh /g. Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka yepp, review lagi please? Hehe

**Ko Chen Teung** : Syukur deh kalo author-nim suka hehe. Itu udah manis belum ya? Wkwk. Ini sudah dilanjut thor! Semoga suka yepp! Review lagi please? Hehe

**rtf69** : SERIUSAN INI FLUFFY?! Ga nyangka ada yang bilang ini fluffy wkwkwk.

**littleyeoja** : Taotao kan emang selalu bikin gemes kaya gue .g /slapped/ wkwk. Ini sudah dilanjut, semoga suka yepp. Review lagi please? Hehe

**Kirei Thelittlethieves** : Sudah dilanjutt! Semoga suka yepp, review lagi please? Hehe

**Bunda Tao** : Sudah dilanjutt! Semoga suka yepp, review lagi please? Hehe

**luphbebz** : Sama! Wkwk. Ini sudah dilanjut kawan, semoga suka yepp. Review lagi please? Hehe

**Aiko Michishige** : Sudah dilanjutt! Semoga suka yepp, review lagi please? Hehe

**anis. ** : Ini sudah dilanjutt! Semoga suka yepp, masalah bulan madu... ga janji yah wwkwk. Review lagi please? Hehe

**Jangnanana** : Pas upacara pernikahannya? Tuh udah dikasih tau, menurut kamu gimana? Hahaha. Sudah dilanjutt! Semoga suka yepp, review lagi please? Hehe

**Dandeliona96** : Alhamdulillah kalo humornya dapet hehe. Kalo gue si udah gue bunuh itu si albino haha. Sudah dilanjutt! Semoga suka yepp, review lagi please? Hehe

**Akuh (guest)** : Syukur kalu kamu sukaa hihihi

**Tantei23 (guest)** : Taotao mau diapain tetep cantik kok/? Hehe. Iya jagi itu sama kayak chagi.

**idda KyuSung (guest)** : Emang dasar mereka mah couple rempong/?. Mari lestarikan! Hehehe. Hidup #HunTaoTrashTeam

**wshxn (guest)** : Hayuk ngakak sebelum dilarang wkwkwk. Sudah dilanjutt! Semoga suka yepp, review lagi please? Hehe

**Kaisoo32** : Hayuk ngakak sebelum dilarang wkwkwk. Sudah dilanjutt! Semoga suka yepp, review lagi please? Hehe

**Kthk2 (guest)** : Sudah dilanjutt! Semoga suka yepp, review lagi please? Hehe

Thanks for all reviewers! Lafyu lahhhh heheheh! Maaf ya kalo ada kesalahan dalam penulisan pen-name, gelar, etc.^^

Selesai selesai! Gue tau kok ini endingnya gantung, emang sengaja biar kalian pada kepo LOL, tapi boong deng. Gue udah stuck mau bikin endingnya gimana hahaha. Sorry for bad ending ya gaes. Makin stress nih dikit lagi mau ujian *malah curhat*. Ohiya soal Taotao, Lay Xiumin. Doakan yang terbaik aja ya buat mereka! Biar bagaimanapun kita kan cuma fans yang harus selalu ngedukung idolanya! Gue yakin kok, keputusan apapun yang dibuat sama mereka pasti keputusan terbaik buat mereka. Okedee, gimme a review please? *puppy eyes bareng huntao*.

Regards,  
Keewanii.


End file.
